


Leather Gloves

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Her fingers flex against the black, soft leather.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	Leather Gloves

Her fingers flex against the black, soft leather. The familiar material stretches over her skin and patches up another crack in her self-esteem. The perfect fit and the smell of liberty push the pain caused by the unjust termination of her last tenure aside.

With rekindled fire in her soul, she grabs the handlebars.

“Ready?” she calls over her shoulder to the passenger behind her.

A gentle squeeze at her waist signals his willingness to follow her anywhere.

Her mouth curls up at his display of trust. 

Taking one last deep breath, she flips down her visor and speeds off.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Bingo - prompt 'Leather Gloves'
> 
> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
